Be Mine
by ShullieQ
Summary: I've been watching him. Waiting for the right moment... Tonight he wont be lonely. [Warning: AU, SMUT, one shot drabble, SMUT, bondage, Special warning: rape scene, but its all good in the end] ItaDei, ItachiXDeidara


[Small drabble that's been going through my head for a while.

Been a while since I wrote smut, sorry if it sucks lol]

Warning: SMUT.

* * *

I approached the house with my headlights turned off. I have been to this house enough times to drive it without the aid at night. He was already home, of course. The trail of lights shining through the windows indicated his path through the house. He hadn't made it passed the living room. Was work that exhausting for him today? I smiled. The other occupant of his house didn't work nearly as hard, but always worked twice as long and made much more money. I wondered if that bothered the other. I have been too afraid to approach him, but I did know that the long hours of the other grew heavy on him. He was lonely.

He would not be lonely tonight.

I killed the engine of my car just outside of the driveway. I didn't want to bring attention to myself as I quietly got out of the driver's seat. If he was awake, I didn't want to alarm him. If he was sleeping, I didn't want to wake him… yet. I have been watching him for a long time and tonight I would make my move.

My approach to the house is silent as I examine the entry ways. There are five in this house. One is located at the side of the house leading down into the basement that is never used. I know it is chained shut. The backdoor is available, but if the house is properly alarmed, my efforts would be wasted. The same went for the front door and I dare not risk my shadow crossing over the windows. The main garage door would make too much noise, but my target… Well, my target is a creature of habit and the side door to the garage is left unlocked. He always forgets to unlock the door. Perhaps he feels safe in this house, far from the poor areas of the city where he grew up.

I test the door. It is indeed unlocked. My tongue runs across my lips in excitement as I quietly slip into the garage. The emptiness of the space made the door echo slightly – there was only a motorcycle here now. The car that usually sat next to it was gone. His target was alone in the house. As he often was these nights.

As I approached the door, I worry for a moment. Was this door locked? Was the house alarmed? If it were me, I would have alarmed the house behind my entry, but would he think of it? Should I risk it? I've waited long enough, I decided. This was worth a little risk.

The door opened silently at my hand and a breath of relief escaped my lips. Silly boy would never forget to alarm the house after tonight. A devious smile crawled across my lips at the thought.

Sliding silently through the house, I followed the trail of lights left on to the living room and stopped as I took in the scene before me.

He was lying face down on the couch, his shirt tossed carelessly on the floor by his socks. Out. I surpress a groan as I allow my eyes to travel across the exposed skin of his back, the bumps his spine made, the curve of his shoulders where his long hair brushed carelessly. He had it pulled into a messy bun to keep it free from the work he did. Perhaps he was too tired to let it down when he got home. As I approach, I can smell the gasoline and engine grease that has clung to his body. My own body is tingling with anticipation.

I take a step closer. Another one. Every fiber wants me to leap onto the sofa, but I have waited too long for this opportunity. I would enjoy every minute – no, every second – of it.

His phone is laying on the top of the sofa. Curious, I pause my silent stalk and take it in my hand. It shows the last thing he did before he fell asleep. A text conversation.

The top of the screen showed the contact name: Itachi. The conversation went:

"When you getting' home?"

"Late again. Sorry, I have a lot of work to do at the office." was Itachi's reply.

"Okay" was what the reply had been, but unsent was a small paragraph. "Normal people come home after a day's work. You are allowed to come home, you know. I never get to see you anymore." I wonder why he didn't send it. Perhaps it was his thoughts and decided that he didn't want to make his partner feel guilty. Hm. A little guilt never hurt anyone, I think to myself and pushed the 'send' button. Smiling to myself, I turn the phone off and set it down on the end table.

We would not be disturbed tonight.

Setting down my bag, I quietly dig through it and pull out a few items. He would struggle, but these would hold him down. So nice of him to remove his shirt for me. I would hate to destroy the item by cutting it off of him. I lick my lips as a shiver passes down my spine as I stand again. I wasn't beyond doing it though.

Very gently, I take his wrist and slid the leather strap over it, my movements slow and careful as I buckle it closed. He didn't stir. His chest continued to rise and fall normally. It wouldn't do if he saw me. It would completely spoil everything. Removing my knife from my pocket, I careful cut the tie that contained his hair and let the locks fall over his head and shoulders. It was almost comical how heavily he slept, but as I take his other wrist and begin to strap them together behind him, he stirs and wakes quickly.

My hand presses down between his shoulder blades, forcing his head back down into the pillow. He yells and struggles but his hands are secure mid-back and useless to him. He tries to kick, but I rest my knee down on his thigh and prevent physical protest. Still, he wiggles and fights me. He tries to turn his head to see who his assailant was, but his hair shields my face from him. My hand slides into my bag again and pulls out a blindfold for extra measure. I wanted to see his eyes, his facial expressions, but I couldn't let him see my face. I positioned myself on top of his lower back – he cleverly tried to beat my groin but didn't have enough mobility. He had been in a similar position before it would seem. Well, then, he knew what was coming for him which made it all the more exciting. As I blindfolded him, I made sure I would have enough loose hair to grab and pull at my leisure. That's what tonight was after all. MY leisure.

Inhaling quietly, I jerk the blindfold tight and run my fingers down his spine. He is still yelling angrily, demanding my name, demanding his release, but I felt him trembling. Was it terror? Was it anticipation? I would make him shake harder.

With his upper body secure, I ran my hands down his torso, reaching under him to tug his hips off the cushions as he tried to safeguard the button and zipper of his pants. My weight against him, forced his back to curve to the perfect position.

My leisure.

Yanking his pants off his ass, I smirk and run my fingers over the skin. He struggles harder and I realize that though I want to take my time, I needed to break his feisty spirit before I could entirely have him. My hand comes down against his cheek and I relish as he yelps through clenched teeth. I unbutton my own pants and run my already hard cock again the crevice of those inviting cheeks. He begins fighting in earnest now, yelling, protesting, cursing. All futile. As much as I'd like to be gentle, my intention now is to break him and I do. Thrusting my cock into him dry, I bite my lip to force the moan down my throat as he scream in pain and also – I was sure – pleasure. He was so hot around me and so tight. He obviously hadn't been able to play in a while. My eyes rise from the sight of my cock deep in his ass to look at his phone for a moment and smirk. Definitely a while.

When his gasps began to settle down, I started them up again by beginning a slow, heavy rhythm of thrusts. In and out. In and out. Harder. Harder. Deeper. I felt like I was going to swallow my own tongue as I resisted noises that wanted to be thrown into the empty house. Instead I listened to his cries. His gasps. His pleads for me to stop. You like it, I thought silently, staring hungrily at the back of his head. You've wanted this. That's why I did this. I knew you wanted it. I watched you for a long time for the perfect moment. And you gave that moment to me. My hand snakes around, one hand still pressed against his back, to fondle his cock as it bounced with my movements. Its growing hard. He couldn't resist it no matter how hard he protested.

My climax comes too quickly. His ass was just far hotter and tighter than I imagined. I lean forward to bite into his shoulder to silence my groan as I fill his insides and slow my movements. He whimpers but tries to hit me with his head. Still feisty. I smack the side of his face as punishment. Not too hard, but it stops his attempts. I move my cock in and out a few more times, feeling my own cum lubricating it now. I watch him bite his lip and wonder what he's thinking. Is he trying so hard not to like this because he knows he shouldn't?

I reach for my bag, but find that I can't get what I want without moving off of him. As I stand, he throws himself off the couch and manages to get to his feet, but I place my foot on his pants and he crashes heavily to the floor. He wouldn't get away that easily. Keeping my foot planted firmly on his pants to keep him down, I pull out a riding crop that fits perfectly in my hand and pause in my digging to run it slowly over his ass. It quivers. He knows what it is. I dig out more restraints for his legs and a ring gag. I wasn't really a fan of ring gags, but this man was not beyond biting me if he had the chance. Smirking, I set to work, starting with the gag. It's difficult because he doesn't want to open his mouth. I tug at his hair, I strike him. It takes a few times, but I finally get him to open his mouth so I can insert it. He makes a soft whimper that sounds strange with his mouth forced open and lets his head drop heavily down on the floor. A sign of defeat? This one is too unpredictable to tell. He still fights and struggles as I remove his pants and restrain his lower legs to his thighs, but I am stronger than him. With him sitting up, I am pleased with my simple, yet effective handy work and watch the muscles in his torso clench and shake. His now messy hair clings to the moisture gathering on his skin. He cannot see me. He doesn't know who I am, but he knows what I want. I love him looking so helpless.

Removing all of my own clothes, I sit down on the sofa he had previously been sleeping on and pet the side of his head affectionately. He doesn't like that and turns his head away. I grab his hair and pull him closer. He knows what I'm going to do and tries to struggle, but my grip is tight and I easily guide his mouth, open wide by the ring and held in place by the strap around his head with his blind fold, over my dick. He cannot form words to protest but unhappy sounds come out. I tell myself that they are fake sounds. He pretends to hate it as I relax against the back cushions. I keep the firm grip in his hair and move his head as I want. If he tries to turn away, I punish him by forcing him further down causing him to gag a little. I shake my head and smirk. He should know better. As I force his movement, my own foot slides between his legs to rub against his balls. He's still hard.

I'm clean and hard again by the time I decide to make him do something else. Gripping his arms, I drag him up into my lap and insert myself again into his ass. As he winces and groans around the ring, I secure a collar that matches the restraints and hold the chain attached so I can keep him from falling backwards. Bringing the crop across his thigh as a silent instruction, I'm delighted when he begins to move. Its shaky and awkward with his restricted movement, but I continue to strike him to get him to move more. The red lines appearing over his skin makes my own body tingle with excitement. His hole isn't as tight as before, but it's still clenched around me. As a reward for his obedience, I begin stroking his cock, smiling as he shakes his head. He's trying to tell me not to pleasure him. He doesn't want it, but he's really in no position to try and tell me what to do. I match the movements of my hand with his own, listening to his groans as saliva slides down his chin. I grip his chain tightly and slide my hand over his neck and chin. He is a beautiful person and I wish I could see his eyes, but I can imagine them and that is enough for now. His stomach muscles tighten as he cums onto my own torso. He bites onto the ring in his pleasure and it worries me. I don't want him to harm his teeth, so I take the gag off. He gasps and curses quietly, blind to the room around him except for the feeling of me. He can't even form words to protest because he knows I wont listen.

The sight of him sitting on my cock, head slumped slightly, lips moving to openly gasped to chew on his lip is too much for me to handle. It drives me crazy as it always does and I break my own silence to whisper his name.

"Deidara."

His breath catches. He recognizes my voice as I knew he would and predictably is furious. "You fucking asshole!" he yells, his struggles renewed and driven by his anger. I hold him down but smirk happily as I watch him and feel him struggle on me. After he yells wordlessly in angry frustration I reach up to untie the blindfold and his beautiful blue eyes are finally visible to me. He is absolutely furious, but is unable to move away. I don't mind that he's furious. I love looking at him no matter how he looks.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Itachi?!" he demands, even angrier about my smile.

"I love you," I tell him.

"I hate you!"

"Really?" I question, running my hand over his torso, smirk growing. He's furious, so I sigh and slid my hands under his ass to support him as I stand and carry him out of the room. Scared of being dropped, he hugs my shoulder with his chin, but continues to yell profanity at me as I take him up the stairs into our bedroom. In my head, I pretend to be hurt for my own amusement. When have I ever dropped him?

I look our bedroom with a twinge of guilt. I had been staying at the office too long, neither of us had been sleeping in it much. It was my fault. I was too absorbed in work and I didn't need Deidara's unsent text to tell me that it was bothering the blond. I laid him down on the bed and unbuckle the straps on his legs, then his arms. Before he could fight me, I crush him flat on the bed, but he still beats my back and shoulders. I endure it until he wears himself out and lies under my weight in panting silence.

"I'm sorry for staying at work all the time," I finally whisper in his ear. "I love you, Dei."

He grunts. I smile and kiss his cheek.

"Better than chocolates, right?"

"You're the worst Valentine ever, un."

* * *

[I know a lot of you have been asking for BFRW (twilight) part 3, but I don't really think it would work out well at all. I do love those two's story line and did a little drabble for you all because you're the best readers ever.

Happy Valentine's day!

~Shul]


End file.
